Protagonist (Kingdom Hearts χ)
|-|Male= |-|Female= Summary The Protagonist of Kingdom Hearts χ is a promising young Keyblade Wielder who is admitted to one of many admitted to one of the five Keyblade Unions under the leadership of Foreteller Ira, Foreteller Aced, Foreteller Gula, Foreteller Invi, and Foreteller Ava. Described as quiet and a good listener, their blooming skills catch Ava's attention, who invites them to join the Dandelions after testing them in combat. However, they are hesitant to accept her invitation, and later fights alongside their union as part of the Keyblade War. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Unknown Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Can be Male or Female by the player's choice Age: Early Teens Classification: Keyblade Wielder, Union Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his/her attack and defense considerably), Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice, Darkness, and Light variety), Healing, Expert Keyblade Wielder, Can summon their Keyblade if disarmed, Can breathe in space, Can become more powerful by defeating Heartless and collecting darkness, regret, hatred, and guilt Attack Potency: Solar System level (Clashed with all five Foretellers in rapid succession during the Keyblade War, managing to impress them in the process, but was ultimately keeling over from exertion by the end as they left with only minor wounds. Broke up a fight between two other Keyblade Wielders by deflecting both of their attacks with a single movement. Can take on powerful Heartless like Darksides alongside their friends) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Engaged other Keyblade Masters in one-on-one combat) Durability: Solar System level (Withstood blows from the Foretellers, albeit while they were holding back) Stamina: High (Regularly fights waves of Heartless without much effort, but was keeling over from exhaustion after facing Keyblade Masters like the ForetellerS) Range: Extended melee range with his/her Keyblade. Thousands of kilometers via magic. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade: Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power. The Protagonist's signature Keyblade is Starlight, the default Keyblade acquired by every Keyblade Wielder in Daybreak Town. It is well-rounded for melee, dexterous, and magic-based attacks, but is not particularly specialized in any specific category. * Power Bangle: A special bracelet given to The Protagonist by a disguised Nightmare Chirithy, it collects the darkness, hatred, guilt, and regrets of those the protagonist defeats, channeling it into their attacks to bolster their power. Intelligence: The Protagonist is a particularly promising young Keyblade Wielder, managing to impress the Foretellers, the mightiest Keyblade Wielders of their time, after clashing with them in combat. Thoughtful and introspective, they refuse to join the Dandelions at first due to their bonds with their fellow Union members, and was among the first to learn about the secrets the Foretellers were keeping from their Union members. Despite this, they are somewhat naive, briefly trusting the likes of Hades after he offered to teach them how to use the power of darkness. Weaknesses: The Protagonist is somewhat naive, trusting the likes of Hades for a short period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4